Tiny Dancer
by Hawking a.k.a. Fruey
Summary: What happens when a new girl comes to the circus...


Tiny Dancer  
By Hawking  
  
I don't own gundam wing or any of it's characters but Pam is my own creation  
  
Okay people here is kind of a run down on Pam from my Legacy story okay I just want to give   
people a idea of her it's not a life story just a introduction on some important things in   
the story and if it turns out that someone wants more stories with her in it then I might   
make them okay hope you enjoy it  
***************************************************************************  
  
The war has been over for two years now Duo Maxwell married the love of his life immediately  
after it,  
Heero Yuy and Chang Wufie were engaged to be wed , Quatra is having the time of his life   
making new homes for those who lost theirs and Trowa decided to stay at the circus.  
  
One day the circus came across a young girl she seemed to have no family or friends she very  
quietly talked with the manager about who knows what and amazingly he let her join.  
  
Everyone soon found out that she was a very skilled acrobat she was learning how things   
worked around the circus so she wandered around a lot.  
  
She hardly talked and when she did it was very quietly she was very small and cute she had   
long curly auburn hair that she always put into two small braids then she would pull them   
both back like a pony tale.  
  
She had great big bright green eyes she never smiled as far as anyone saw she always looked  
although she was lost she told the manager that her name is Pam.  
  
The next day she was walking around again today she was wearing a green T-shirt, blue   
overalls and a pair of tennis shoes.  
  
She heard a very strange sound and tried not to get too curious but she couldn't help but   
wonder what it was it sounds like a *Thunk Thunk* she finely couldn't help it she peeked   
into the tent where she heard the strange noise.  
  
There stood a tall woman dressed in a green tank top and blue jean cut off her hand was   
full of very sharp knives she was throwing them but at what?.  
  
The girl's eyes wandered over to where they were being thrown a tall thin man stood there   
wearing a black T-shirt and tight blue jeans.  
  
*Why is she throwing knives at him?* the girl wondered she stepped quietly into the tent   
so as not to disturb the two for it could mean the mans life.  
  
She sat behind some boxes laying there just watching them the woman hit so very close yet   
didn't even scratch him and he never moved.  
  
*Wow they must do this a lot ,boy he has pretty eyes come to think of it he has pretty   
everything I wonder what his name is?*.  
  
  
Soon they had finished their practicing and started pulling the knives out of the board the   
Pam started to sneak out while they weren't looking but she stepped on something and   
tripped.  
  
She stopped form hitting her face on the ground but noticed that both of the people were   
looking at her with puzzled looks.  
  
"Uh.....Hi?" she muttered  
  
"Hi" said the woman  
  
The man stood there for a minute before continuing to pull the knives out.  
  
"...O..okay your probably wondering what I'm doing here you see I heard a noise and followed  
it" she stuttered  
  
"Oh.." the woman said snapping her fingers "...You must be the new girl right?"  
  
"Yes" she said very quietly  
  
"Oh well welcome to the circus my name is Cathrene and that is my brother Trowa pleased to   
meet you...um what was your name again?"   
  
"My name's Pam it's nice to meet you Cathrene... and you too Trowa" she said picking herself  
up   
  
*Oh she is so adorable..* Cathrene thought then looked at Pam and she noticed something   
strange about her *Hmm... she's talking to me but she not looking at me at all* she turned   
to look at whatever had caught Pam's attention it was Trowa.  
  
"Come we must go get acquainted" Cathrene said wrapping her arms around Pam's they left the   
tent  
  
The girls sat around a tree talking about this and that Cathrene found herself yet again   
doing most of the talking.  
  
Soon Cathrene learned that Pam was 16 years old and had lost her family in the war she had   
been working to support herself by dancing and had become a very good at it   
  
Cathrene vaguely remembers hearing about a small girl who was a huge hit in the ballet world  
but she thought it strange that someone that popular would come to work for the circus  
  
Pam found out all about Trowa being a Gundam pilot and the whole story about him and   
Cathrene being reunited  
  
after a while it was almost time for Cathrene's performance so they parted Pam carefully   
put on some makeup as to look beautiful and maybe catch a certain young man's eye  
  
She ran and hide behind the curtain just in time to see Cathrene and Trowa *No matter how   
many times I see it ,it still is so exciting and scary* she thought   
  
When Cathrene and Trowa came back near to where she was she walked over to them and said   
"Hi that was great" Cathrene thanked her but Trowa just walked right past her  
  
*He.. He's ignoring me b.. but why?* she followed him he went and started talking with   
some blonde boy she scowled * What makes him so interesting?* she was infuriated she hated  
being ignored  
  
She was so wound up with watching them she didn't notice Cathrene sneaking up behind her   
"Ahem" coughed Cathrene Pam looked back at her   
  
"What are you doing?" asked Cathrene   
  
"I... I uh.. well " stuttered Pam  
  
"Ph. don't worry.." Cathrene said leaning to see what Pam was looking at "..Oh I see" she   
said with an evil smile  
  
"Well yeah... so who is he?" Pam said in a demanding tone  
  
Cathrene just smiled at her and grabbed her hand "Come on you can meet him"  
  
"No, no I don't want to meet him I just wanted to know who he was" she said trying to pull   
away   
  
"Quatra!!!!" Cathrene called out waving to the two boys  
  
They wandered over to the girls by then Pam wasn't trying to run and Cathrene had let go   
  
"Quatra it's nice to see you again this is Pam she was wondering about you" Quatra just   
smiled at her   
  
"Well my name is Quatra Rabarba Winner I used to work with Trowa here.." he said nudging   
Trowa "...I don't really have much free time these days but I wanted to come and see these   
two again so I snuck out for a while"   
  
"Okay my names Pam it's nice to meet you Quatra sorry for not just coming over to you but I  
uh.. was afraid I would be interrupting something"   
  
"Oh no you can talk to me whenever you like I always have time for friends" he said with a   
slight bow  
  
* Okay so maybe he's not all bad * "Well I'll be going to bed now she said walking away   
  
"It was nice meeting you Pam"   
  
******************  
  
The next day she located Trowa early in the morning and started following him around at   
first she tried to make conversation but soon gave up on it and just followed him  
  
He didn't seem to mind it every now and then he needed some privacy but she wouldn't go   
unless he asked her to it was her way of getting him to talk to her  
  
Weeks rolled by most everyone couldn't see Trowa without his little follower he never said   
a word about it to anyone who worked there  
  
All of that changed one night Trowa and Cathrene yet again went to perform but tonight Pam   
wasn't watching them she said she'd be there after their performance  
  
She had bought a brand new dress she knew Trowa had never seen her in one before so maybe   
that would get his attention she carefully put on some makeup and rushed out the door she   
was going to be late  
  
She went running across three fairly big guys one of them stepped in her way "Hi where are   
you going pretty girl?" they smelled like booze   
  
"Somewhere away from you three" she said sternly stepping to the mans side   
  
He grabbed her arm "I don't think so"  
  
"Let go of me you Dolt!!" she screamed  
  
He let go of her and slapped her in the face she fell to the ground the man started to reach  
for her when a voice called out calm and cool "Don't touch her"   
  
Everyone looked to where the voice had emerged from a tall yet thin man stood in the shadows  
with his arms crossed  
  
"What did you say punk?" said the man  
  
"I said don't touch her" he said walking closer   
  
Pam's eyes lit up it was Trowa  
  
"Why you!" the man said growling him and his two friends ran towards Trowa ready to beat him  
up but like most people they really underestimated him  
  
They didn't survive the fight and Trowa didn't even get a scratch he walked over to Pam who   
was still on the ground he put his hand down to her she grabbed it and he pulled her up  
  
"Wow where were you going?" he said looking at her she looked totally different   
  
"Nowhere" she said looking down at the ground  
  
He gently lifted her head so that he was looking her in the eyes "Well you wouldn't want to   
go get some dinner out would you I'm kinda getting tired of the circus food"  
  
Her whole face brightened up they went and told some of the other performers what had   
happened and where they were going  
  
**************************  
  
They dated for only two weeks exactly because he asked her to marry him and she said yes no   
one ever suspected Trowa to get married by Elvis Duo was bent out of shape because he wanted  
to come  
  
It turned out that he really liked her but wasn't sure how to approach her for a date -_-  
  
The years went by Trowa slowly became more emotional especially when they had a son Jimmy   
they still worked for the circus and all that   
  
*********One Day**********  
  
They decided to go to the store Jimmy was three then and all to excited about going it   
wasn't all that far from where the circus was about 30 minute so they decided to walk   
  
Jimmy was your regular three year old a living ball of energy practically bouncing around   
everywhere Pam and Trowa could hardly keep from laughing   
  
They went in and bought the things they needed Jimmy held on to the back of Trowa's pant   
leg all of his energy was gone Trowa noticed that and stopped to pick him up   
  
He knelt down Pam rolled her eyes and slightly giggled waiting patiently Trowa picked Jimmy   
up he just rested his little head on Trowa's shoulder   
  
When Trowa stood up he felt a strange yet familiar sting in his leg someone had shot him he   
could hear sounds of cans hitting the concrete from behind him he quickly turned   
  
Pam laid on the ground all of the groceries she once held had fallen out of her hands he   
could start to see blood seeping through her green sweater   
  
He set Jimmy down and quickly ran to where the shots came from a man stood there stunned by   
Trowa's amazing speed   
  
Trowa was really pissed the man was so scared he froze Trowa kicked him in the neck his   
neck snapped and he fell dead on the ground Trowa quickly searched the man *Nothing*  
  
Suddenly he heard a familiar voice calling out "Dadd-!!" he headed back to his son a large   
man had Jimmy in his arms and was quite far away he was almost out of sight   
  
Trowa wasn't sure if he could catch up to the man or not suddenly the man stopped and fell   
to the ground six knives were stuck in his back side   
  
Trowa looked at where the knives had come from Pam had sat up and smiled at him he got Jimmy  
and ran back to Pam   
  
He picked her up she held Jimmy and he started to run to a hospital he had remembered seeing  
near by   
on their way there Jimmy was really shook up and Pam tried to settle him down and make him   
feel better   
  
Suddenly Pam stopped talking Trowa knew why too he felt as though his heart had been ripped   
out and crushed he reached the hospital Pam was already far gone   
  
*****************************  
After her funeral Trowa went back to his emotionless state around most everyone always for   
his son but no one else   
  
He left the circus and spent a lot of time trying to find out why they were attacked but he  
never found an answer   
  
  
  
...Fin...  
  
  



End file.
